


excuses for the heart’s attachments

by byeolbit



Series: VIXX Greek Mythology AU [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, also draws inspiration from greek mythology, hakyeon and jaehwan are mentioned, this entire fic is centered around death so, trigger warnings for death and mention of abuse to the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 12:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: It’s only fitting that the god of the underworld is in love with death himself.





	excuses for the heart’s attachments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akirayuyuya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akirayuyuya/gifts).



> The title has very little to do with the story because I suck at picking things out.
> 
> Inspired by the idea of and written for Natsumae026 on twitter.  
> Original tweet - https://twitter.com/Natsumae026/status/1040052017425612800?s=09

 

“I didn’t expect to see you here” he confesses when Taekwoon sits down next to him. Death is silent in his movements. It’s something Wonshik has gotten used to over the long time they have known each other.

They watch the river, sitting by the bank. Wonshik lets his feet dip into the water. He is indifferent to the temperature, though he supposes it would be icy cold by human standards.

“The Fates have prophesied that the mortals will be at war soon” Taekwoon tells him.

“Whose pride is at stake now?” Wonshik asks dryly.

“Doesn’t matter. It’s the innocent who will lose their lives to some proud man’s cause” Taekwoon says. Who knows this better than Death himself? Wonshik recalls looking upon the lonely figure as he walks through bloody battle grounds, claiming wayward souls from their injured bodies. Is it a mercy to them? Perhaps momentary relief from pain and nothing more. Once the souls are in the underworld the only emotions they are left with are sorrow, longing and regret.

“It will begin soon. I must take your leave, Hades” Taekwoon tells him. Wonshik nods.

“Wonshik” he says, without looking away from the Styx. “Call me Wonshik.”

Taekwoon nods and fades, his silver hair and the tails of his black robes being the last to disappear from vision.

 

-

 

Taekwoon watches from above as the horns are sounded and the soldiers charge.

“Just as you prophesied they would” he says, turning to look at Hongbin who observes dispassionately. The happenings of the mortal world no longer hold any interest for the Fate. Humans are predictable in their actions and very rarely do they challenge their destiny and rise above it.

The golden age of mighty heroes who did so is gone. The mildly inconveniencing era of stupidly overconfident men is gone too. And it has only left boredom in its wake for the Fates who mechanically weave the threads of destiny together.

“Me? Being correct? A shocker” Hongbin says sassily. Boredom does not suit him very well, Taekwoon has learnt. But his reactions are entertaining when he has the time and the will to listen for it.

“Hades must be preparing the halls of the underworld for all the dead souls you will bring him” Hongbin thinks idly. One might be deluded into thinking that the two gods were talking about the weather and not carnage by his tone.

“Wonshik has many things to do” Taekwoon says, neither adding nor taking away from Hongbin’s line of thought.

“He asked you to call him by his name?” Hongbin asks him, raising an eyebrow.

“What about it?” Taekwoon asks back, looking at him.

“It’s a privilege not freely given. Sanghyuk still can’t call him by his name and he is the god of spring and effectively his ward” Hongbin scoffs.

“Don’t let Hakyeon hear you saying that. He still isn’t happy his child chose to run away to the underworld” Taekwoon says grimly.

“If only we could run away” Hongbin sighs. Taekwoon says nothing. There is no place for Death. He isn’t welcome anywhere and never greeted happily. He must exist and so he does.

 

-

 

“It is different here” Taekwoon notes when he brings the souls down to the underworld. Wonshik escorts them to their place in the afterlife while Cerberus comes to play with Taekwoon.

In all realms, divine, living and dead, his most favourite being is Cerberus or Kero as Wonshik calls him fondly. The hellhound is always happy to see him and loves to rub his head against Taekwoon’s smooth coat. Taekwoon indulges it selfishly.

“Sanghyuk’s doing” Wonshik grumbles. Hades’ displeasure at Persephone running away and trapping himself here in the underworld is still present, much to his amusement.

Centuries ago, Sanghyuk ran away to the underworld to be free. Tried as he did, Wonshik could not change customs of hospitality to one’s guests and was forced to offer Sanghyuk a measly meal at his table. Half a pomegranate and nothing more he had growled, knowing well that just one seed would be enough to chain the child god to his realm. In true spirit of teenage rebellion, Sanghyuk had eaten three and thanked the host for the gracious meal.

Hakyeon, the god of fertility and the entity who had created the god of spring, had been livid. Hongbin had been highly amused. It hadn’t been in Sanghyuk’s fate to live in the underworld. This had gone against the natural order of divine beings. Hakyeon had begged Zeus to bring his child back to him with Wonshik begging the same from Jaehwan. The underworld was no place for children, he had argued.

On Jaehwan’s intervention, Sanghyuk had agreed to split time between the divine realm and the underworld. Six months a year, no more and no less. The six months he was on Olympus, flora and fauna on earth flourished. Nymphs and forest spirits rejoicing in the midsummer sun. The six months he was in the underworld, the world slumbered waiting for his return.

“He planted a garden” Taekwoon says, looking out beyond the palace and the great halls.

“He is determined to liven the place up. I told him that the pun was not appreciated” Wonshik says, frowning heavily as Taekwoon laughs.

“He is still… childish in many ways” Death agrees.

“I fear that he may never stop growing physically and never start growing mature” Wonshik says, calling Cerberus to his side with a pat on his leg. Cerberus whines but obeys his master, walking over to him with a sad face.

“If you wish, we could stroll down the garden and you can see its progress for yourself” Wonshik offers. Taekwoon nods thoughtfully as Cerberus lights up, jumping about at the prospect of playing more. It would perhaps not be incorrect to assume that it was only mortals that the hound did not like. It took to the divine beings it met like moths to a flame, always begging for affection.

Taekwoon follows as Wonshik leads him outside. The lands outside were barren save a small segment to the corner. Sanghyuk is only experimenting, Wonshik explains.

“Stargazers” Taekwoon says, immediately recognizing the flowers.

“The oddest choice” Wonshik comments reproachfully.

“Are they?” Taekwoon asks. “Lilies represent death. They suit the underworld. And stargazers… I think he chose the name to remind you to look to the heavens for him when he isn’t here.”

“Cheeky child” Wonshik huffs.

“It sounds like he loves you” Taekwoon says, feeling envious. It is only natural of course, for Sanghyuk to fall in love with Wonshik. He may be the god of the underworld but the god isn’t a sad sordid figure like most mythologies paint him. He has infinite wisdom and a caring heart, which becomes evident in the way he cares for those he calls his own.

Taekwoon briefly wonders what it would be like to belong.

“He… his heart belongs to another” Wonshik clarifies. Taekwoon starts for he has never seen the god blush. The peach colour spreading through his cheeks stands in stark contrast to his golden brown skin and makes him feel warm too.

“And what of your heart?” he dares to ask.

Wonshik doesn’t answer.

 

-

 

“You aren’t meant to love Death itself” Hongbin says, feeling sorry for Wonshik. Sanghyuk has taken Cerberus away while the god of the underworld has taken to moping. The lack of company does not make him feel better and so he sulks even more.

“Only foolish mortals fall in love” Wonshik quips.

“Celestial beings are no better” Hongbin reminds him. “Even your mad father loved your mother despite wanting to… eat all their children” he concludes with a frown.

“Makes me feel better” Wonshik deadpans.

“You have an eternity to pine and ponder on the state of your heart. And to make excuses for the attachment it forms. But you could also choose to be honest to yourself and be happy” Hongbin says standing up. His time here is done and he must go back to his divine duties.

“Or you can scowl at the river of dead souls” he says, watching the god stare out at his realm and the river Styx winding around the land of dead. He sighs, wondering how long the god will resist his own heart.

“A hundred years ago, Orpheus battled his way to my realm to retrieve the soul of his lover” Wonshik recounts, not turning to look at Hongbin. “Do you think it was worth losing her again over that one glimpse of his lover?”

“Are you asking me if love is worth the cost we pay?” Hongbin muses.

“I am merely wondering about things that are neither here nor there” Wonshik admits.

 

-

 

“Taekwoon is here” Sanghyuk says. Wonshik nods but does not move.

“You should go to him” he advises. Wonshik glares at the child but Sanghyuk stares him down. He does not know if he has learnt this from Hakyeon or picked it up from him but his stares are formidable and Wonshik sighs. Cerberus barks to indicate the presence of Death and Wonshik moves to the gates.

The sight that greets him is heartbreaking. Taekwoon kneels with a soul in his hands. A small child, barely a few months old. Dead due to violence and abuse and it makes Wonshik’s stomach lurch. He can tell that claiming this little soul has ripped Taekwoon’s own heart out. It’s always the little children and animals that he feels keenly for.

“Taekwoon” he calls, placing his hand gently on his shoulder. The elder of the two wipes his tears and his hands tremble.

“Where is his mother?” Wonshik asks.

“She survived. She isn’t safe and this will devastate her but for now she is alive. The babe is alone in the afterlife” he tells him.

“It was the father?” Wonshik asks. The baby looks at him with a curious twinkle in his eyes. The soul recognizes him. It has been here before, received by the god of death himself.

“I will rip his heart out and let his soul burn in Tartarus for eternity” Taekwoon swore. “I will rain fire and stones down on that cruel man and tear his soul painfully from his mortal body. Even Jaehwan will not be able to stop me.”

“He will pay for his crimes. Come now dearest, we will get the child to safety first” Wonshik assures him. Sanghyuk steps forward and takes the baby who gurgles at the wreath of flowers on his head. The flowers are bright and vibrant in colour and this enchants the toddler who reaches out and makes noises at Sanghyuk.

Taekwoon stands but his legs wobble. Wonshik puts an arm around him to support him, holding him tighter than necessary. Sanghyuk takes the baby and Cerberus follows him down the halls to the underworld. The god of spring will find the soul a home where it isn’t alone.

“Is it right to feel this strongly about a mortal soul?” Taekwoon asks after a long moment.

“I have learnt that the heart has no excuses for the attachments it forms. Not even with us divine entities” Wonshik tells him. Taekwoon nods and lays his head on Wonshik’s shoulder. Wonshik runs his hands through his hair. The silver mane has grown, giving him a different aura from when it was shorter and black.

“So I take it that your heart is taken too?” Taekwoon says. Perhaps this isn’t the best question to ask for he knows that he isn’t ready for the answer.

“It’s fitting, is it not? The god of underworld to be in love with Death itself” Wonshik says, laughing but not really meaning it. It is a confession and Wonshik does not know how it will be received. Taekwoon sees no cause for concern since these feelings have always been reciprocated. He puts his own arm around Wonshik and lets himself be held.

“It is. Perhaps the muses will sing of it to other gods and mortals” he murmurs into Wonshik’s chest.

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Few things I changed -
> 
> 1\. Taekwoon as Death was supposed to be inspired by Der Todd from Elisabeth the musical but I have always thought of him to be more like Death from The Book Thief by Markus Zusak  
> 2\. The story references multiple myths from Greek mythology with a major change being the myth of Persephone and Hades. This story uses the version where Persephone runs away to the underworld of her own accord.  
> 3\. Jaehwan is Zeus but I don't think that's obvious because of my terrible writing.  
> 4\. Hongbin is one of the multiple entities who make up the Fates
> 
>  
> 
> Come cry with me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/poojamk15?s=09) or my [Tumblr](https://vixxscifiwritings.tumblr.com)


End file.
